


Christmas at Kaiba Corp

by WingsofLight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, yugi and yami share a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofLight/pseuds/WingsofLight
Summary: A little snippet of pwp for Christmas.I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything affiliated with it. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei, Shueisha, Konami, etc. I make no money from writing these stories.
Relationships: Atem/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, SetoxYugi, Setoxjoey, YamixJoey, YamixSeto, YamixSetoxJoeyxYugi, YugixJoey, Yugixyami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Christmas at Kaiba Corp

When Seto walked into his office, Joey was standing in front of his desk wearing a heavy winter coat and a Santa hat. He smiled at Seto, leaning back against the desk with his hands propped on the edge, ankles crossed. Seto shut and locked his door, then crossed the room. 

“Merry Christmas,” Joey said in a low voice. “Have you been naughty or nice?”

Seto snorted. “Where’s the other two?”

Joey stepped to the side, showing Yugi sitting in Seto’s office chair, wearing a red-and-green elf’s hat perched precariously on a spike lock. Judging by the bite to his smirk, Yami was in control. He was twirling a candy cane in his fingers.

Seto wrapped his arm around Joey’s waist, resting his hand against the small of his back while he addressed the smaller two.

“Santa and his Little Helper?”

Yami’s eyes narrowed slightly, but his smirk didn’t lessen. 

“Don’t be mean,” Joey said into Seto’s ear. “Or you’ll just get a lump of coal in your stocking.”

Seto turned his head to him and Joey kissed him deep. Then he drew back and reached for the tie to his coat. He undid it and slid the coat off his shoulders, letting gravity take it down his arms, showing he was fully naked under it. Naked except for a green-and-silver ribbon tied loosely around his erection. His cheeks flushed as Seto surveyed him.

“His idea or yours?” Seto asked.

“Yugi’s. Or Yami’s. I’m not always sure anymore.”

“Well, Seto, you haven’t answered Joey’s question,” Yami said, drawing Seto’s attention back. He had slipped out of his own coat and was as equally naked, without a ribbon. He stood from the chair and climbed onto Seto’s desk in a fluid movement. “Have you been naughty or nice?”

“Is Yugi in there?” Seto asked.

“Of course I am,” Yugi said, crossing the desk.

“But he is for later,” Yami continued, reaching out and catching Seto’s tie. He pulled him in by it, resting on his knees on the desk top, and caught his mouth. 

Sliding his tongue into Yami’s mouth, Seto heard Joey moving around, but he didn’t look up. Leaning forward with his hands resting on the desk on either side of Yami’s knees, he felt him loosen his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt. His tongue swirled against Seto’s and he tasted of the peppermint of the candy cane. 

“You’re going to fuck me against the window,” he said against Seto’s lips. 

“Am I?” Seto retorted, drawing the loosened tie over his head in between kisses. 

“Yes.” Yami drew back, fully up on his knees on the desk and now almost eye-level with Seto. His hands went to the fastenings of Seto’s pants, undoing the button and drawing down the zipper. 

Over his shoulder, Seto saw Joey had taken Yugi’s place in his office chair, sitting on his abandoned coat and idly fiddling with one sleeve thrown over the armrest. His eyes were heavy-lidded and he was smiling.

Seto turned his attention back to Yami when he felt him tug his underwear down and wrap his hand around his cock. His slick fingers slid up and down slowly while he kissed up Seto’s neck. He nipped sharply and Seto hissed. He reached down and pulled his hands from his pants, kissing him again as he slowly drew Yami’s arms back. He grabbed up his tie, caught both of Yami’s wrists, and cinched the tie around them, arms behind his back. Holding the end of the tie in one hand, he ran his other hand slowly up his thigh. 

“Seto,” Yami murmured. “Joey already prepared me, so get on with it.”

Seto growled and let go of the tie, shoved the Puzzle out of the way, caught Yami behind both legs, and pulled him up. Carrying him, he walked around the desk to the window and pressed him back against the glass. Yami hissed at the cold, arching back and nearly knocking the ludicrous hat off his head. He moaned when Seto drew him down his erection, his legs tightening around his waist.

Arms tied behind his back, Yami whined when Seto shifted his grip to hold his legs spread out, pinning him up against the glass as he started a slow, deep rhythm. He could not move and Seto held him there, taking his time, watching Yami’s eyes close and his lips part. He cried out every time Seto nailed his prostate, his breathing quickly growing ragged. 

It was snowing thick and fast outside. Pressing Yami to the window, Seto could almost imagine they were fucking on the precipice of a long drop and the adrenaline made him quicken his pace. 

“Seto!”

Yami squirmed against the glass, and Seto pushed his legs up more, folding him up and getting the angle just right. His head knocked back against the window and Seto sucked a hickey just below his jaw, noting for the first time Yugi’s collar had been replaced by a bow that matched Joey’s. 

“You two…three…are ridiculous,” Seto breathed against his ear. “And just for the record, I’m definitely on the naughty list.”

He straightened up and snapped his hips harder. Yami groaned, tightening on Seto and pulling against the tie binding his wrists. His face was flushed red. His neglected cock rubbed against Seto’s stomach and his thighs flexed under his fingers. His eyes were open again and Seto held his gaze, watching how dilated his pupils were, lips kiss-bruised. 

Behind him, he could feel Joey’s eyes on them. He kept waiting for the blond to make a move to join them, but he never did.

Seto buried his face into Yami’s spiky hair, ignoring the hat, feeling Yami’s breath fanning against his throat. Peering through Yami’s hair out the window, he watched the snowflakes spiral down through the dark. The cold out there was the exact opposite to the heat coming off of Yami. 

Sweat trickled down Seto’s back beneath his shirt. The office was stiflingly hot. Or maybe that was just Yami scorching him to ashes. The glass had fogged up around him and his skin was glowing in the lights. Their bangs were sticking to their foreheads when Seto pressed them together, closing his eyes.

Pleasure tingled and burned through his nerves. He lifted his head and took Yami in another kiss, forcing his head back against the glass. Curling their tongues together, panting into each other’s mouths, Seto drove steadily to the finish line. 

His orgasm rolled over him and he groaned, shuddering, hips snapping. Against him, Yami’s whimper sounded like Yugi. 

Slowly, Seto relaxed and withdrew, easing Yami down to stand on the floor. He pressed one hand against the fogged glass, catching his breath, then opened his eyes and looked down. Yami was still leaning back against the window, eyes heavy-lidded, but still burning with need. Seto smirked at him, then reached around him and tugged the tie loose. He stepped back and sat on the edge of his desk. 

“Come here, Yug’,” Joey said, his voice rough with lust. 

Yugi padded over to him, climbing into his lap. Seto watched them kiss, Yugi wrapping the fingers of one hand around the nape of Joey’s neck, holding him in place. With his other, he grabbed the candy cane off the desk from where he’d dropped it. Drawing back, he smiled at Joey teasingly and stuck the candy in his mouth, lips wrapped around the red-and-white treat. His other hand trailed down from Joey’s hair, down his neck and his chest, fingers tugging a little at the bow still in place.

Joey growled, running his hands up Yugi’s back. He surveyed him with dark eyes as Yugi pumped the candy in and out of his mouth. Seto watched him push it all the way in to the curve, then stick out his tongue and glide it all the way down the length as he pulled it back out. He then held the candy cane out to Joey who took it in his mouth. 

“Now how about you?” Yugi asked, reaching down with both hands to undo the bow. “Have you been naughty or nice?”

“I ask that question,” Joey said around the candy. “I’m Santa.”

“Then give my present.”

Joey lifted Yugi by the waist, hooking his knees over the armrests of the chair, and then pulled him down. Yugi mewled as he was filled again, his head dropping back, hands on Joey’s shoulders. 

Joey braced and started to thrust up, pushing the Puzzle out of the way, then holding Yugi tightly. He briefly released one hand to grab the candy cane and toss it back onto the desk, then buried his face in Yugi’s neck, nipping at his collar bone.

“Joey…”

“Loved watching Seto fuck you two,” Joey said muffledly against his skin. His tongue ran up Yugi’s throat right over the bow. “You were right in there with Yami, feeling it, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Yugi said breathlessly. 

The office chair creaked in protest of Joey’s rough movements. Yugi pulled Joey’s head up and kissed him again, tangling his fingers in his hair beneath the edge of the hat. He moaned into his mouth when Joey pulled him tighter against him. Seto ran his eyes down Yugi’s back to where Joey was sliding in and out of him and reached down to idly stroke himself with his fingertips, hissing softly at the sensitivity. 

The wet sounds of their tongues and lips tangling together, their moans, the rhythmic creaking of the chair filled the office. One of Yugi’s hands wrapped around his cock. Joey almost immediately pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own. His tongue pressed into Yugi’s mouth, other arm tight around Yugi’s waist, holding him up. 

“Joey!”

Yugi’s voice was strained. Joey was sucking another bruise into his neck and Seto saw Yugi’s toes curl. Joey stroked him fast, growling steadily into his bruised skin. His fingers dug into Yugi’s back. 

Yugi’s scream echoed through the room when he came. Joey groaned and hissed as he clenched, holding Yugi up when he sagged. Then he stood and stepped forward a couple paces to lay Yugi on the desk at Seto’s side. He started thrusting faster and deeper, chasing his own orgasm, punching little gasps out of Yugi. 

“Fuck,” Joey muttered. 

Seto slid off the desk and pressed against Joey’s side, wrapping one arm around him and cupping his chin with the other hand, tilting his face up and kissing him. Then he kissed his cheek and his ear, feeling Joey trembling. 

Joey tossed his head back and moaned as he tumbled over the edge. Yugi whimpered and squirmed on the desk. Joey withdrew, then braced himself on his hands over Yugi, head down as he caught his breath. Incredibly, both of them were still wearing their hats. 

“Merry Christmas,” Yugi said, smiling sleepily up at Seto and Joey. 

Seto snorted again, bending down to peck his mouth, then pulling Joey’s face around to do the same to him. He then straightened and set his clothes back in order and looked around the office. His tie was on the floor, Yugi’s coat was on the chair, Joey’s hanging precariously from the edge of the desk. 

Joey drew Yugi up and they wandered over to one of the couches while Seto gathered up the coats and tie and threw away the half-eaten candy cane. When he turned around, the other two were asleep, cuddled up together and still stark naked. Grumbling, Seto crossed the office and tossed their coats over them to keep them warm. As he turned away, Yami’s hand suddenly caught his wrist. His eyes glittered as he looked up at him.

“Merry Christmas,” Seto said as he bent down for a kiss.

End

A/N: This didn't turn out quite like I wanted, but I hope you all enjoy anyway. Merry Christmas, 2020


End file.
